The One Left Behind
by puckleberryy.finn
Summary: When Renesmee was still a baby Aro makes the Cullens put her up for adoption, Nessie moves to Forks and meets the Cullens new human daughter named Renesmee they call her Ree. When the Cullens realise they want Nessie back is it too late for them?
1. Chapter 1

_The One Left Behind _

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ugh" I grunted as my alarm clock went off, signalling that it was time to get up and get ready. I just moved to Forks, Washington yesterday with my mom. Well she isn't my real mother but she raised me, and in my book that makes her my mother. See, when I was a baby my parents put me up for adoption, and god only knows why. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cromwell. Before you get to confused I should tell you that I am a hybrid. I am a human/vampire hybrid. My guess is that my mother was human and my father was a vampire. Like vampires I stop aging after I reach maturity. I also have super strength, speed, and senses from my vampire side. Also like my vampire side I need blood. But I only need it every few weeks and I need animal blood. I can't drink human blood, I get sick, which reminds me, like a human I can cry, blush, have children, sleep, eat, ect. I live with my mother Jennifer Cromwell. She is a werewolf, so she cant have children. That's why she wanted to adopt. When she went to the orphanage she knew what I was and took me in. She told me everything about myself, and since neither of us age, we were the perfect match. I am 200 years old, but physically I look 17. When I was seven years old I had the physical appearance of a 17 year old.

I looked over at my clock and realised that I have been laying in bed for 25 minutes. Damn! I thought to myself. I need to hurry or I am going to be late on my first day of school. I got up and plugged in my flat iron and went down stairs to eat breakfast. I put 2 pop tarts in the toaster and anxiously waited for them to pop. After I ate (more like inhaled) I ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on a light almost white pair of skinny jeans with a red spaghetti strap on. On top of my undershirt I through on a loose black wide shoulder shirt with red graffiti on it. One side of my shirt hung off of my shoulder. I put on black peep toe heels, and did my make-up. For my make-up I did a classic smokey eye with thick mascara. After I checked everything over I ran to the bathroom to do my hair. By now my flat iron was hot. I did my hair until it was pin straight, I straightened my bangs and parted my hair to the side. Naturally I have curly hair but I don't like it much. Anyway I put on some hoop earrings and grabbed my bag. I looked at myself one quick time to see if I looked alright and headed out the door. I got into my fire red Lamborghini and headed towards the school. This was a small town so I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew I was coming. As I pulled into the school parking lot all heads snapped to me so fast I could have sworn some of them now have whiplash. Thank god I have tinted windows I thought. I parked and turned off the car. Man, I REALLLY don't want to get out of the car. I let out a sigh, knowing that there was no turning back. I slowly opened my door and got out, as soon as I did mouths dropped and the whispers started, just like every other school. I grabbed my bag and locked my doors and walked towards the main office, which wasn't hard to find. I walked up to a lady sitting behind a desk that goes by the name 'Mrs. E. Cullen.' Huh, Cullen, that name sounds familiar. I walked up to the lady and said, "Excuse me, my name is Renesmee Cromwell. I am new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" The lady looked up and I was shocked by her beauty. She had a heart shaped face with caramel hair, she had golden eyes. WAIT! Golden eyes, immense beauty? She's a vampire. "Oh yes, Renesmee please wait one moment while I get your schedule. Oh and welcome to Forks." She said. Yup, defiantly a vampire. She handed me my schedule and I thanked her but couldn't help but mention my knowledge of her, "Wow, you must have incredible control. I am only half and I have a hard time with the bloodlust." I whispered too low for human ears. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head and I held back my laughter, This was not a laughing matter. I turned around and walked outside headed toward my life for the next two years. I stopped and looked at my schedule, this is how it went:

**1st**** period- Trigonometry. Rm. 204- Mr. Baycliff**

**2****nd**** period- Spanish. Rm. 114- Mrs. Gonzalez **

**LUNCH**

**3****rd**** period- History. Rm. 134- Mr. Pattytraining **(HAHA! Wow I would die if I had that name)

**4****th**** period- Gym. - Miss. Crouchstench**

It wasn't hard to find my first class. I walked in and there were only a few students in the class already. I walked up to the teacher and said, "Hi, I'm new, my name is Renesmee but please call me Nessie." The teacher looked up at me and his eyes almost came out of his sockets. Just out of curiosity I took a look in his mind to see what he was thinking. That's my power I can do anything related to the mind.

_Dammmmn! She is finne! I so would like to tap that, maybe if I bribe her with grades_. He thought. Okay, EWWW! That's disgusting, this old man could be my dad! I looked down to see that he pitched himself a tent and I felt like gagging. The teacher turned bright red and then said "Right, Miss. Cromwell, it's a pleasure to have you here." Ya I know you are, I thought to myself, then I heard a chick and turned to see who did it cause the class was completely silent so it was like he was listening to peoples thoughts, It's not like its weird, I do it too, but come on what are the odds? I looked to see a bronze haired boy looking at me with an amused expression, but that's not the only thing I noticed, he has gold eyes. With that bit of information I sniffed the air, while remaining unnoticed and smelt it. Vampire. As soon as I thought this the vamp stiffened. I smiled at him then thought how many can there be in one school. Then I read his mind to see if there was more.

_Look at that girl over there. How does she know about us? Why does she smell so different? Like human but also like vampire, she kind of smells like Renes-NO stop it! Don't think of her, it will only make you upset! Wait…. How come I can here my own thoughts coming out of that girls head? OMC! Is she a mind reader? _**Yes I am. **I said in his head. _I am going crazy! Wait, is that even possible? _He looked towards me and I smiled and nodded my head. I cant make him think he is insane that's not fair. _So she is like us? _With that I pulled out of his head and paid attention to the teacher. "Alright Miss. Cromwell, go take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there." He said, pointing to the vampire. OH! Mr. Cullen. That must be the secretary's son I thought. He heard it and said " Yes I am. Hello I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" He asked. " Hi I'm Renesmee Cromwell, but please call me Nessie." I said. Ugh, I hate my name, what retard came up with it? As soon as I told him my name he stiffened. When I said that I hate my name and insulted its creator he growled like I just offended him. Huh, this guy was right, maybe he is crazy! With that he laughed, and I kept quiet. Soon enough, class ended and I was on my way to Spanish. Spanish class flew by, and there were no vamps in it! THANK GOD! I started walking to the cafeteria when a kid walked up to me and asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends. I politely turned him down and went and got a bottle of water and an apple. Once I got my food I walked outside and sat under a tree. I pulled out my favourite book, Withering Heights. After I finished my apple I threw my core and let the birds have it. I continued to read when I felt a presence. I looked up to see six vampires and a human. I stood up and said "Hello." They all looked at me like I was insane. "That's her! That's the girl who tripped me and laughed!" The human yelled pointing at me. "Wait, what?" I asked clearly confused now. "I said, you tripped me and started laughing at me cause your jealous that I'm prettier then you." Said then human girl again, repeating herself while flipping her hair. Okay, I wanted to punch her, but that's not very lady like and one punch from me would kill the poor girl, and mom would be disappointed in me. So I spoke calmly and kindly. "Excuse me, but I think you're mistaken, I don't think I have met you." I spoke kindly. She looked at me while narrowing her eyes, "Whatever your just scared my friends will beat you up" she said. Hmm…does she know about them? I need to check. _HAHA! Little does this chick know that they are vampires. _So she did know. Huh, well I feel like scaring her. She deserves it for lying, "Tisk, Tisk, young mortal, little did you know I could kill all of you at the same time with just the snap of my fingers. You should watch what you say young one. I am not what I seem. I am not some hormonal teenage girl who tells little white lies to feel better about myself. Now, I have a perfect memory and like I said, I don't think we've met. So why don't you tell your family the truth before I show it to them, and don't doubt me I am very powerful." I said to her. She gulped and said, "I lied. She didn't trip me, I don't even know her name, it's just that she has all of the guys drooling over her and I wanted you guys to mess her up her face so that doesn't happen." She looked guilty. Her family looked shocked. I spoke again, "Sorry if I seemed threatening. I would never hurt your daughter," I said to Edward and a brunette girl I have yet to meet. "I just thought that she should learn not to lie. It is very unlady like." I stated yet again, and the girl just snorted. Huh, whatever I try being nice and this is what I get. I used my telekinesis to pick my bag up and put it on my arm. "Well, it was nice meeting you all even though I haven't really met you." I said. They were all staring open mouthed at me. Oh, it's because I used my power. "I hope to see you again soon." I said and walked away. History class went by quickly and yet again, no vampires, and I was thankful that.. But I realised I spoke to soon cause I walked into the gym and they were all there. DAMN IT! I yelled in my head. I went to the changing room, got changed and headed out. When I got out the vamps swarmed me. Them Edward spoke "I would like to apologise on my daughters behalf" he said. I don't know why he is apologising for he did nothing wrong. "You don't need to apologise I am quite fine with it." I said. They all breathed out a sigh of relief, then a small pixie girl spoke up. "Hi! I'm Alice, this is my husband Jasper. My sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett. My brother Edward and his wife Bella" she said. "Hello, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." I said. And once again just like Edward they all stiffened but Bella let out a sob. I gave them a questioning look and they just waved it off. Alice spoke up again. "Nessie why don't you come over to our house after school so we can talk." I thought about that then remembered that girl. "I would love to but I don't think that is such a good idea, seeing as your daughter and I aren't on the best terms." I said. "Oh it's okay, she won't be there, she is going to the mall in Port Angeles with some friends." Bella said. Then I thought about it and I came to realise that I didn't know her name. "I'm sorry I didn't ask this before but what is her name?" I asked. "Her name is Renesmee as well," Edward said. "But we call her Ree" Emmett finished. "Ohh." Was my oh so brilliant reply. Wow, that's totally weird, I always thought my name was original. After school I walked to my car, which was coincidentally next to the Cullen's car. "Hey ready to go?" Alice asked. "Yah, lead the way" I replied. I got in my car and followed them to this huge house; I have to admit it was nice. I parked my car in the driveway and got out. I followed them to the door and went inside. We were greeted by Mrs. Cullen who I had met earlier, because she works at the school. "Hello children, oh I see you brought a friend home" she said. "Yes we did, this is Renesmee Cromwell." Alice said. "Hello" I said simply, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I must say you have a lovely home" I added to sound more polite. "Ohh thank you, and it's nice to meet you as well. My husband will be home any moment now and then we can talk" she said. Man I felt nervous. After Carlisle got home we went into the living room to talk. Everyone was sitting around waiting for someone to break the ice, so I did it. "Okay I know you may all have questions so who wants to go first?" I asked wanting to get this over with. "I will, may I ask what you are?" Carlisle asked. "Oh, that's easy, I'm a human vampire hybrid." I stated flatly. "OH" they all said at the same time. Edward went next. "What are you parents names?" Oooo, I didn't want to answer that but I guess I have to, "Um, my adoptive mothers name is Jennifer. She is all I have, she raised me, and before you ask questions as to how that is possible, she is a werewolf so she knew I would stop aging after a certain time." I said kind of sad. "Oh my! I am so sorry!" Esme said. It was kind of sweet of her. "It's okay, you guys didn't know," I told her. "Okay next?" I asked "What's your full name?" Emmett asked. Okay that was a weird question. "Renesmee Carlie Cromwell. Why?" I asked truly curious now. They all stiffened again but got their composure back quickly. I grabbed hold of my locket, that I have had since I was a baby. It had some sort of crest on it and when you open it, it plays a beautiful song. It was from my birth parents. I always hold it when I'm nervous. "What is that your holding?" Jasper asked. "Ohh, it's a locket I have had since I was a baby. It was given to me by my real parents" I said. They all looked sad. I don't know why but I didn't even notice that Ree girl come in the use. Before I knew it she yanked it off of my neck and started to look at it. "HEY!" I growled I didn't want to be violent but that just pissed me off and I need my locket back before she breaks it. "OH shut up! This is my house!" I growled and went to lunge for her, but I was being held down by Jasper and Emmett. . With my power I threw Emmett and Jasper off of me and everyone looked surprised I did so. I got to my feet but not before the girl opened my locket and the song started playing. Water formed in my eyes, and I grabbed it quickly and said "You had NO right to do that!" I looked over at everyone and apologized. "I am so sorry, but this is over 200 years old and it could break at any moment and I am kind of protective of it." I said. I looked over at everyone who had tears in their eyes. "I am so sorry I have been a burden" and left. I got home and called Jennifer and told her what happened. She said we could move, and we are. We are moving to Alaska, tonight, because most of our things aren't unpacked yet.

Because some of my things were unpacked I started packing. After everything was in boxes I called the movers and they came and loaded everything in the truck. After everything was loaded I told them to wait because mom hadn't packed her stuff. It would only take her a minute, but still. When mom got home she ran into her room, got changed and in five minutes was out with boxes. Okay, good thing I didn't tell them she had nothing packed or they would have been suspicious. The van left and I locked up the house. We got into our cars and headed to our new home, and I seriously hope that there are no vampires in Alaska.

Edward's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie. When Ree opened her locket it played my lullaby. I made a locket for our real daughter and it had the Cullen Crest on it, and I made it so that when you opened it, it played a song. Just like Nessie's locket. See when we had our real daughter Renesmee, Aro had told us that we needed to put her up for adoption. We did and Bella was heart broken. One day, Bella was home with me and there was a knock at the door, when Bella answered it, there was nothing but a baby there. Bella seen her and yelled at me to come over . She was the cutest thing in the world even cuter then the real Renesmee. Bella said she wanted to name her Renesmee, but call her Ree instead of Nessie. We raised Ree as our own and soon enough she found out what we were, and she didn't care. That to me was a miracle. But truth be told, I want my real daughter, but every time I bring her up Bella gets mad. But when Renesmee Carlie Cromwell came over I could see it in Bella's eyes that she missed Nessie too. I honestly think Nessie Cromwell is our daughter for 5 reasons.

Reason 1: She has the same name, and that name is original and definitely NOT common.

Reason 2: She was adopted and is 200 years old. We had our daughter and put her up for adoption 200 years ago.

Reason 3: She has the locket that plays my lullaby, with the Cullen crest, that we gave to our daughter at birth.

Reason 4: She looks just like Bella and myself.

Reason 5: She is half human half vampire.

After running these reasons through my head I most definitely knew that Nessie was our daughter. Ree wasn't here right now, so I can tell them without her getting jealous. After telling everybody what I thought, they all agreed. "I think your right Edward, she has all of those things you mentioned." Carlisle said. "I think we should go and tell her." I told them. They all agreed and we got into our cars to go meet our daughter as, our daughter not our classmate. Bella was scared to meet her I could tell, she was worried that Nessie wouldn't like her. "Don't worry love, she will love you" I told her as I grabbed hold of her hand. We drove to her house in silence. When we got there we all got out and went up to the door. There was a note on the door, it was from Nessie. I pulled it off the door and read it.

Dear Cullen's,

If you are reading this, then I am a better guesser then I thought, J I'm sorry I almost attacked your daughter. Again. My mother and I have moved out of state and I just wanted to say sorry for being a burden. Just so you know I know who you are. Aro told me all about you, but I never thought I would meet you, and I am happy in a way. I hope you are too. Tell Renesmee I am sorry. Oh and I know you gave me up but naming her after your first daughter, I honestly think that is rude. But it was your decision. I truly am sorry.

Yours truly,

R.C.C.

I read that out loud, by the end of that Bella was sobbing tearlessly. We lost her again! I yelled in my head. And she knew, she knew this whole time that we were her family! Why didn't she tell us? **Maybe she didn't want to. **The voice in my head said. No, I shook that thought from my head. She would tell us, she would want to be apart of the family, wouldn't she? At this point I honestly didn't know.

_Aro! How would Aro know Renesmee - Carlisle_

_That was her…? She is so beautiful and kind, even after what Ree did, both times! I am so proud of her. But how could she think she was a burden? She was anything but. - Esme_

_Wow! That was hard…holding her back...whoa, she sure has strength! Go NESSIE! - Emmett_

_*Sniff* She didn't want us to know! SHE THOGUHT SHE WAS A BURDEN! She was definitely not! I would've killed Ree. Nessie did NOT over react! I would take my real niece over my fake one any day! - Alice_

_WOW! I can't believe that was Nessie she is all grown up and beautiful. I can't believe we let her go. - Rosalie_

_Rosalie's thought hurt me the most. I can't believe we let her go either. That is my one regret. The other one was replacing her. Don't get me wrong, I love Ree, I just don't think we should have named her Renesmee. I get what she meant when she said she thought it was rude. I feel horrible, but I wish I could know what was growing through Bella's mind_


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. I don't own twilight, and sadly I never will, nor will I ever own Edward Cullen, again SADLY. Buuut, Stephenie Meyers does.**

**-Haley**

Previously

Don't get me wrong, I love Ree, I just don't think we should have named her Renesmee. I get what she meant when she said she thought it was rude. I feel horrible, but I wish I could know what was growing through Bella's mind.

The One Left Behind - Chapter 2 

As soon as I thought this I heard Bella sob. "We did it again" she wailed. "We let her go again!" she was yelling. After about an hour of Bella crying, I heard her say, "we have to find her Edward. I don't want to live without my baby!" After she said this she hid her face in my shoulder. "I know love, neither do I" I said to her in all honesty. I looked back at the note and seen something written on the back.

I don't know how you feel, but if you want to find me then go into my room, there are a few clues in there. The key is in the mailbox.

xoxo

After I read this I almost screamed, thanking god for our second chance. "Guys!" I said to get their attention. We were still sitting on her front porch. "There is something on the back." They all looked at me curiously. "It says, I don't know how you feel but if you really want to find me then go into my room. There are a few clues in there. The key is in the mailbox. XOXO!" I read. Bella sucked in a huge breath. "Did she really right hugs and kisses?" she asked filled with hope. I smile down at her. "Yes love, she did" Bella smiled back and everyone was happy; with that we unlocked the door and went to look for her room. It wasn't hard to find considering the fact that it said J NESSIE'S ROOM J in big colourful letters on the door. When we walked in almost all of her stuff was here except her clothes and personal belongings. There was a collage of pictures on the wall, at least 500. Bella walked up to the wall, looked at it and started to sob. They were all of Nessie blowing out birthday candles with a lady beside her smiling happily. She was pretty, she was also Native. My guess is that, that is her mom, well adoptive mom. The others came over and then Alice yelled "AWWEE LOOK HOW CUTE SHE WAS!" I took a closer look at the pictures and smiled to myself. She was adorable. She had her hair in high pigtails on each side of her head. She was in a pink dress, with a crown on that said 'Birthday Girl'. "Of course she was cute" Bella said. I pulled her tight to my side. We looked at the of the pictures on the wall. I noticed that some of them we taken in Italy, because they had Aro in them. And one in particular caught my eye. It looked newer, it was of course with Nessie, but also in the picture was Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I looked closer and seen Jacob Black in the background too. WAIT! JAKE? What the hell is Jacob doing in the picture? Didn't he leave the pack 80 years ago? Yes, and that's why he did it. For Nessie, he left for Nessie! I couldn't help but let a growl escape my throat. Everyone ran over to see what I was looking at. Once they all seen who was in the picture, they all gasped. "WHY? Why would he lie to us? Why wouldn't he tell us he knew where she was?" Bella cried into my shoulder. "I don't know love, but I'm guessing that's why he left in the first place." I explained my thought to her. "Guys, lets look for the clues okay?" Rosalie suggested. Wow, I was kind of shocked. Rosalie cared? "Ya I want to find her, hug her and kiss her and never let her go" Bella said. As soon as she said that it made me love her even more then I already do, if that's even possible. "Hey guys look over here, there are like 30 snow globes." Alice called. "UGH! Why are there so many pictures of the Denali Coven? We're cooler then them!" Emmett whined. "EMMETT YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Bella hug him in a tackle like fashion. "Pfft, I already knew that but what made you realise?" He asked her. Bella rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "All the snow globes, all the pictures of the Denali's; They're living in Alaska!" Wow, once you think about it, it does make sense. My wife has beauty and brains, and you don't find that too often, I am lucky I did. "I think you're right. It's a good possibility." Carlisle said. "Okay it's settled. We're going to Alaska!" With that we locked up their house and headed home to go and pack.

Renesmee (Nessie) POV

Before I left I had a feeling that the Cullen's MY family would come looking for me once they figured it out. So I left them a note. I also left them clues. I want to get to know them, I do. But I don't want to feel like I am making them. I am letting them find me, so that I know they want to meet me or maybe want me to be apart of their family. But they are going to have 2 daughters that hate each other, with the same name? Yah, I think not, so my chances are very thin. Right now we are living with the Denali's, well not really. See like 100 years ago they built a house right beside theirs so my mom and I could stay close. So we are going to live there again. In all honesty I really miss Jake. My Jacob. My one true love. Around 60 years ago Jacob and I got married. Not long after that the Volturi came and took him and said he had to stay with them for 100 years, and that I couldn't be with him for 50 of those years. It is set; in two weeks I am going to the Volturi so I can stay with Jacob for the next 50 years, and then we will be aloud to leave. I miss him terribly. I need him, in more ways then one.

We have been here for one week and still no sign of the Cullen's. My guess is that they aren't coming, and even if they do they won't have much time.

Thirteen days have gone by and I am leaving tomorrow afternoon. I know that they are not coming. It makes me upset knowing that they don't want me. I am already to leave, I am going to spend the rest of my time left with my family. Well Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Elezar and my mom, and that's it. I got dressed putting on some black leather skinnies, red silk top, and my black stilettos. I straightened my hair and put on thick red hoop earings. I put on a lot of black eyeliner and a lot of mascara. My eyes looked awesome. After I admired my handy work I headed out the door. I went over to Tanya's and we talked about what I am going to wear when I see Jacob for the first time in 50 years. Tanya went upstairs to grab some clothes to show me when I heard a knock at the door. "GOT IT!" I yelled. I didn't need to but I like to yell. I went over to the door and opened it. To my surprise it was the last people I expected to see. The Cullen's. "H-Hello" I stuttered. "NESSIE!" Alice yelled while running over and attacking me in a hug. I cautiously put my hand on her back and patted her back. "H-Hey Alice, whatcha guys doing here?" I asked. Seriously can they come late enough? They're to late. "We came to get you, we figured it out and I want you back. I am your mother and I miss you. It was the biggest mistake of my life, giving you up that is." She said looking me in the eye. MISSES ME? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME. BOTH TIMES SHE HAS MET ME WAS WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO KICK HER DAUGHTERS ASS! I yelled in my head. In the corner of my eye I seen Edward flinch. "Well you're too late I'm leaving, and you can't follow me. No doubt you will get killed if you do. They don't play games." I said thinking about what the Volturi would do to them. "WHAT? Where are you going? And if they kill us if we follow you, then you sure as hell aren't going." I couldn't help but growl. They all looked taken aback. "I am 200 years old, and if you think you can tell me what to do then you're wrong. They have my husband, they took him 50 years ago and said I couldn't see him for 50 years or else they would kill the both of us. He needs to stay there for another 50 years, but I can stay with him now. I miss him and I love him. So you better back off!" I yelled. Bella looked shocked. "Who is they? Wait? Your husband, is that Jacob? Is that why he never came to visit?" She asked. "The Volturi and yes Jacob is my husband and yes that is why he never came to visit you." They all looked shocked and I couldn't help but tear up. "I need to go" I said trying to think of an excuse to get me away from them. "Where are you going?" Edward asked. "Oh we just hunted, I wish we could come with you," Bella said. "I don't" I murmured so low that I thought they didn't hear but the looks on their faces told me other wise. With that I ran as fast as I could out the door.

I took down 2 deer and I wasn't thirsty anymore. I still didn't want to head back yet so I took my time heading back to the house. As I was walking I heard a noise. "Hello?" I asked, a little panicky. No reply, so I just kept walking. SNAP! I jumped. "Okay this isn't funny, whose there?" I asked/yelled. I looked behind me and felt a gust of wind and my hair whipped around my face. I turned back around to be met by a pair of crimson eyes. "AHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, (which is quite loud if I do say so myself) The vampire put his hand over my mouth grabbed me and then we were gone. We were in the desert?

Edward's POV

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL US, WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?" I yelled at Tanya. "There will be no need for yelling I heard a soft voice say. I looked up the stairs to see Jennifer. "I am sorry that you were not informed sooner, but this has nothing to do with this family. The truth is when Renesmee was seven Aro threatened their life if they told you. So I do believe you owe them an apology." She said in a calm kind manner. Wow, she kind of reminds me of Esme, at least Nessie grew up with a good mother.

We were all talking about what has been happening over the years when Nessie's blood curdling scream echoed through the forest. As soon as I heard it I was out of my seat and out the door in less then one second. Me being the fastest I followed her scent to a secluded area in the forest. But it wasn't just her scent that I smelt. Someone else was here as well, but not just anyone, a vampire. I couldn't help but growl. I was searching frantically, but the scents stopped there, like completely. I was looking for a sign, any sign. That's when the others showed up. "What happened? Where's Nessie?" Bella asked quite hysterically when seeing that Nessie wasn't here. " I don't know, the scent just stops here. I didn't see them at all!" I yelled. I just want her to be safe, right in front of me. I heard a sudden intake of breath and then a so. I turned to see that it was Jennifer that gasped and Bella who sobbed. "Oh no!" Jen cried. I ran over to where she was and seen Nessie's locket on the ground. I needed to hit something. Nessie was in danger and she was scared and I wasn't there to save her. Bella fell to the ground and yelled "WHY?" I pulled Bella to my chest and let her cry while I did the same.

Unknown (for now) POV

"All you have to do is grab her, and you can get what you want." She said to me. Ever since the Cullen's killed Victoria, Alicia has been going crazy. Thinking of ways to get revenge. Alicia and Victoria we biological sisters. Alicia has finally came up with a good idea, if we take there daughter, well daughters and tell erase their memories of the Cullen's that would be punishment enough. See, they gave Renesmee 1 (Nessie) up for adoption, then got another daughter and named her Renesmee 2 (Ree). She didn't know which one they cared about more, so when they went to get Renesmee 1 from Alaska, we took Renesmee 2. She is in the kitchen eating pop tarts. I am about to take Nessie. See, I have the power to teleport, so I grab them and Alicia has the power to erase minds. Nessie just finished hunting and I'm about to grab her. I creped closer and SNAP! Shit! I better hurry now, she is on to me. She yelled at me to come out so when she turned around I ran behind her. When she turned back around I couldn't help but smile. "AHH!" She screamed, quite loudly I might add. OH FUCK! HURRY! I yelled at myself, I put my hand over her mouth and teleported us to the Sahara Desert. I don't know why it was the first place I thought of. I'm not to good when I am rushed and under pressure.

**Okay, guys. Im kind of out of ideas, if you have any PLEASE share.. (: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Everyone, I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry for not giving any notice as to why i stopped writing, but I'm back now and I plan to make it my goal to update at least once a week. I promise! Thanks for standing by,

Haley


End file.
